


Опухоль, которую стоит вырезать

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Знаешь, - Рику кажется, что он говорит вполне искренне, - а я рад, что мы так и не вернулись за тобой тогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опухоль, которую стоит вырезать

Рик видит, как напрягаются мышцы на ее руках, когда ходячий делает очередной рывок в его сторону. Его внимание притягивает каждая мелочь, каждое движение. И больше всего его убивает то, какая она чистая, тогда как сам Рик вечно покрыт тонким слоем грязи, пропитан потом с ног до головы.

Это вызывает еще большую неприязнь, чем факт того, что она пришла говорить от лица человека, который угрожает безопасности его семьи.

Рик отвергает ее предложения, и Андреа - поглядите на нее только - само отчаяние. Подается вперед, словно может коснуться его сквозь решетку, и Рик предупреждающе вскидывает винтовку.

Немного неприятно стрелять в человека, входившего когда-то в состав его группы, но если понадобится, Рик пойдет на это. Украсит ее рубашку кровью.

Андреа отшатывается назад. Смотрит на него испуганно, словно только сейчас осознала, что не каждый мужчина вокруг падок на доступное тело. Смотрит на него так, словно это Рик сейчас разочаровывает ее.

\- Рик, - умоляет она, и Дэрил рядом отводит взгляд в сторону. Они ни разу не слышали ее такой. - Рик, пожалуйста.

И Рик уверен, что сейчас она просит не о капитуляции. Она просит даже не о попытке переговоров.

Андреа просит шанса вернуться. Андреа просит его открыть ворота и впустить ее внутрь, где она сможет снова вести себя, как чертова королева.

Она хочет разрушить его семью изнутри.

\- Знаешь, - Рику кажется, что он говорит вполне искренне, - а я рад, что мы так и не вернулись за тобой тогда.

Андреа мягко кивает в ответ, и разжимает руки. Ходячий, тупая тварь, не проявляет никакого внимания к ней, рвется в сторону Рика и Дэрила.

Она сбегает, не заботясь даже о том, что открывает собственную спину для пули, которую, впрочем, Рику жалко тратить на нее.

*

Он не выдерживает на шестом звонке. Хватает трубку и прижимает к уху, страшась услышать голос мертвой жены.

\- Рик, - мягко шелестит Эми, и это в разы хуже. - Рик, как моя сестра? Ты заботишься о моей одинокой старшей сестричке, которая осталась никому не нужна?

\- Я не страж сестре твоей, - почти рычит Рик и выдергивает кабель из стены, словно это поможет.

Она чужая. Она враг. Рик не может ничего этого объяснить мертвой малышке Эми, на сгнившей шее которой болтается кулон с русалкой.

Рик никогда не сможет забыть ей этот ухоженный вид, точно у породистой борзой. Пожалуй, вряд ли хоть что-то способно изуродовать ее настолько, чтобы он смог забыть то отвращение, что испытывал тогда.

*

Открытая рана на щеке, обнажающая зубы каждый раз, когда она пыталась заговорить, была очень весомым аргументом.

В конце концов, Андреа выбрала их даже после того, как они оттолкнули ее, и кривой шрам на ее щеке навсегда останется напоминанием.

Не для нее - для Рика. О том, что она, быть может, гораздо лучше его.


End file.
